


In The Dark

by LittleSweetCheeks



Series: If I'd Known... I never... [17]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Concern, F/M, Friendship, Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 02:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15378849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: She should have realized what was wrong.





	In The Dark

JJ hovered in the doorway of the office, watching the man at the desk stare down at the file before him as if he were working. She knew better. “Hotch?” She finally called out softly, frowning when he startled. “It’s late. You should go home.”

His eyes immediately searched out the room beyond his window, already plunged into the near-darkness of night. “I…” He couldn’t find an excuse.

She sighed, entering his office fully and standing in front of his desk. “Come on, Hotch. The work will still be here tomorrow.” She leaned forward and gently tugged the pen free of his hand. “I promise.”

He didn’t fight her, but didn’t stand either, letting her tuck files away into his inbox and clear the surface for him. “What’s the point?” He whispered softly.

“Sorry?”

Hotch cleared his throat, looking up at her for a split second. “What’s the point? I’m alone here in the dark or alone there…”

JJ thought she saw tears in his eyes as he turned his head away. “Hotch…” Her heart ached for him, of course he wouldn’t want to go home. “I’m sorry, I didn’t think.” A glance at her watch reminded her that Will would be expecting her to turn up soon. “What if… What if you weren’t alone?” She could see she had his attention. “I’m just heading home alone as well.” She fibbed. “I could come over?”

“No, JJ, it’s okay.”

“Hotch…”

When her soft hand landed gently on his, he nodded in acquiescence.

“Okay. Let me grab my things from my office, okay? Give he two minutes.” JJ waited until he nodded again before hurrying back to her own space, dialing her phone as she went. “Hey, Will. I know you’re expecting me, but something’s come up and I don’t think I’ll be able to make it home tonight.”

“Everything okay?” He drawled.

“Yeah… Honestly? I don’t know. I’m going to drive Hotch home.”

There was a long pause. “You’ll call me if you need anything?”

“Yeah, yeah. I… I’m not sure right now, he’s just…”

“I get it, Cher.”

JJ ran her fingers through her hair, glancing out her open doorway toward the bullpen, she couldn’t actually see Hotch’s office from hers, but she could imagine him hunched over his desk still. “I always thought he and I were friends, you know? We spend so much time together. But he never even hinted that there were problems between he and Haley, not once. If I’d known, Will, I could have been there for him.”

“I know you would’ve.”

“I never would have allowed him to feel so alone. I think tonight he just needs a friend.”

“Well, you go be his friend, I’ll be fine here. Call me for anything, I’ll come.”

“I know you will, Will. G’night.”

“Night.”

JJ hung up and collected her bag, making sure he office was locked before heading back to Hotch. She might not have known before, but she knew now and he was getting a friend, whether he wanted one or not.


End file.
